Command and Conquer Wiki:Veinhole Monster/Archive 1
1995 Delete. This article has remained in this exact state since I got here, which was over 200 days ago. I can't edit it; I don't have Tiberium Dawn. Therefore, unless it gets fixed soon, it recommend it be deleted - it's dragging down our quality. --Dthaiger 03:50, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Also, I wrote most of the policy --Dthaiger 09:16, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Maybe, but what you state is basically summary of the start of the First Tiberium War. I'm pretty sure that the article is meant to be a list of births, deaths, birth defects, etc, from 1995, as revealed in an early GDI cutscene. Or, perhaps this article should link to the various articles dealing with events that occurred in 1995, but that's unlikely. Keep. I can't see any reason to delete it. It's an important year in the C&C universe, and I just added a whole load of info. --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 11:26, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Yes, it should link to all the events. That way we can put TWI in Category:1995 and... actually that's a point, perhaps we could have the 1995 page as the Category:1995 page. Anyways, we need an overview of what happened in 1995, otherwise people might read TWI and not realise that Nod had been attacking third world countries earlier that year, or that the meterotes had fallen. --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 11:51, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Third Tiberium War The reason I tagged these articles for deletion is because I thought that we would not include any articles from the Third Tiberium War. Right now, we have rumours of war and of technology, and uncertain possibilities. That is why I tagged them. I suppose this might be petty, but I move that we delete them as a matter of principle - for they included magazine scans, and without them, they do not look nice. Along these lines, only the zone trooper article should be kept --Dthaiger 02:01, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Third Tiberium War (Article itself) I'm pretty sure that doing this moves our time scale forward, and would require us to update all of our other TWIII articles (and we can't do that until the game comes out). Most of the other TWIII articles have information saying that: "This unit is in development, and our agents aren't sure if it will reach full scale deployment." This notice is necessary, as EA reserves the right to make changes until the game comes out. But from an in-universe perspective, we can't leap forward and make TWIII in the past tense, while still all of the units are being written about in uncertain terms (once in wide spread use, we'd know). Also, we can't rewrite it in uncertain terms because it would be foolishness to speculate about the future in what is supposedly a reputable database. That's a mouthful, sorry. --Dthaiger 06:29, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Wait - are we moving forward the timescale or not? I notice Jedi Master Jacen Solo has placed a number of articles on the site indicating that we are. --Dthaiger 06:30, 7 January 2007 (UTC) I think, that seeing as the only information that is going to be affected are TWIII articles, we should just put information up as EA releases it. --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 17:31, 20 January 2007 (UTC) All right then. But I can't guarantee the purchase of TWIII (and my playing it enough to really contribute) --Dthaiger 18:51, 20 January 2007 (UTC) I think there'll be plenty of info on fan sites. --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 20:03, 20 January 2007 (UTC) The game is out, for all of you who haven't been here a while. I think we should now start revising everything that we have ever done here. --Çяøѕѕвøщмди Rant | 22:52, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Category:Generals:Techniques Now blank, as I effectively created the 'Generals Powers' category to replace this one and moved all corresponding pages. 'Generals Powers' is a lot more descriptive for, well, the Generals Powers, and is what people would look for. Hope this one's a no-brainer! Makron1n 16:41, 30 March 2007 (UTC)